


Observing

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener





	Observing

Yurzuru's eyes are glued to a pair of plump, red lips. A pink stripe makes its way in between them, it looks wet, soft, immeasurably alluring. He can't take his eyes off of it: how it slowly presses on the upper lip to then wet the lower one and return inside with a brief flesh of white teeth.  
Then the enticing mouth opens again, letting out a little gust of air and his vision gets blurred for a second.   
He trails his gaze up, to dark brown eyes that look at him full of want; he moves back a little, trying to look better into them, he can see the pupils enlarge, two black, bottomless holes. They look so inviting, he wants to drown into them, answer their call.  
He moves closer again, approaching that now open mouth, so captivating with its tongue moving around on it, making it all wet and shiny with saliva, little sounds so innocent but at the same time so obscene. He puts a finger on it, watches it get enclosed between two walls of white teeth, sending a trill down his body. He slowly starts to pull it out but stops with the nail still under that grip, feeling the wet point of a tongue touch him, it makes the blood run in his veins. And all the while those eyes keep staring, so deep, so alluring. He pulls his finger all the way out, gets close, giving in to the seducing lips. And kisses the cold glass of the mirror.


End file.
